


Reversebound

by Cyber_Morse



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Captivity, Character Death, Character Undeath, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, M/M, Major Character Injury, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skybound Freeform, Torture, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Morse/pseuds/Cyber_Morse
Summary: What if Nya was the one who was trying to win Jay back, what if Jay was the one Nadakhan was trying to marry, what if their roles were reversed.Basically Skybound but Jay and Nya swap roles.
Relationships: Nadakhan/Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Nya

Nya was sitting on a couch with Jay and Cole on the set of a talk show.Jay was the closest to the host and she was on the other end. Nya hated sitting in the middle, but now she wanted to, and she couldn’t figure out why.

She had really hoped that they could get through the interview without anyone mentioning the love-triangle. But this host had other plans

“Just between you and me, Jay, any plans to win Nya’s heart?” Asked the Host with that fake smile that all talk show hosts have.

“Oh, thats all old news,” said Jay looking slightly uncomfortable, “there is nothing between the three of us anymore.”

“Really, nothing?” said the Host, smile still plastered on his face.

“Nope, nothing.” Jay said nonchalantly.

Nya didn’t know why but somethings about the way he said that made her heart sting. Could... could she still have feelings for Jay.

“Yeah that’s all in past,” Cole said, “right Nya?” His question snapped her back into reality.Jay, Cole and the Host were all looking at her expectantly.Jay’s eyes were staring into her soul. His eyes, First Spinjitzu Master his eyes. They were a sparkling blue, full of life and energy. First Master, Nya was still in love with him. She hadn’t realized how long she had been quiet.

“Uhh, right!” She said hurriedly, “We’re a team.” She look down so she didn’t have to meet anyone’s gaze. As much as she wished it wasn’t true, Jay, the boy who used to be head over heels for her, had moved on and no longer felt anything for her. 

—————————————————————

At last, but not before many sexist questions, their interview was over Nya, Jay, and Cole had headed back to the Bounty.Nya was pissed. All the media saw her as was  _ The Girl Ninja _ and not someone who was just as important as the rest of the team. At least there were training dummies to take her frustration out on.

Nya found herself staring at Jay and Zane playing chess. She found that watching them play distracted her from all the anger she had previously felt, as she stared at Jay. Staring at Jay’s copper colored hair that shined in the afternoon sun. At the slight smirk he always had whenever he thought he might have outsmarted Zane.

“Are you going to tell Cole what happened when we all saw our futures,” Nya was shaken from her thoughts as she heard Zane whisper to Jay, “about how you saw Nya in yours?”

Nya felt her heart flutter. _ It wasn’t all in my head then,  _ She thought,  _ I did see a glimpse into the future when I first met him. Plus that means there is still a chance for us.  _ Then Nya felt the lightness in her heart get replaced by heaviness when she heard Jay’s response.

“Nah,” Jay said shrugging, “Things are finally better between all of us, plus it’s not like it’s gonna happen anyways.”

It was then that Nya promised that she would win Jay’s heart back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted try writing this chapter in first person. Let me know if you would like it in the point of view. Also let me know what other character povs you want

** Jay **

After me, Cole and Nya got back to the Bounty we did our own things. I decided to play chess with Zane, today was finally going to be the day I beat him... well probably not but hey here’s hoping.

“Checkmate.” Zane said like he already knew this would be the outcome. This was like our one millionth game today!

“No fair,” I said embarrassed that he had beaten me so easily every time , “you can plan out hundreds of moves in your head!”Now it might just be nerves but I swear I can feel someone looking at me

“What do you want him to do, to play with eyes closed?” Cole said walking over to us, it must have just been him that was staring. “Even then he’d probably still beat you.”

“Ha ha,” I said sarcastically setting the pieces back up for another game, “like you could do any better.”

“Nope, but I can disappear now!” He said a little too enthusiastically causing me to knock over some of my pieces, “That’s what my future I saw in the First Spinjitzu Master’s Tomb must have meant-“

Cole continued talking but my mind flashed back to what I had saw there. It was an older version of me with a blue eyepatch over my left eye. Next to me was an older Nya with a horizontal scar on her right cheek, she was standing with my arm wrapped around her. I didn’t want to think about that, things aren’t weird anymore and I don’t want to ruin it.  


  
“Don’t you think so Jay?” Cole asked bringing me back to reality.He stares at me expectantly, waiting for answer.

  
“Uh sorry could you repeat that?” I ask sheepishly, embarrassed that I was spacing out.

Cole sighed “I said ‘Looks like we both have pretty cool futures’” 

Uh oh, Cole still thinks I only saw an eyepatch in my future.  I think, silently freaking out.  Think Jay, think!  I panic and say “Oh um, yeah totally! Heh heh” Cole and Zane look at me with faces that just say ‘Uh huh, suuuuure.’

“Well I’ll you to your game, I’d say let my know who wins but I think we all know who that’s going to be.” Cole said mockingly, leaving before I had time to come up with a retort. Even though Cole was gone, I couldn’t shake the feeling of someone staring at me.

_ Finally,  _ I thought,  _ I can bury those thoughts about my future away. _ We played in silence for a few moves. Zane smiled occasionally, PIXAL clearly helping him, while I was trying to shake the feeling of eyes on me.Zane finally breaks the silence.

“Are you going to tell Cole what happened when we all saw our futures,” Zane said in a low voice, not even looking up from moving his knight to take my bishop, “about how you saw Nya in yours?”

“Nah,” I said shrugging, trying to sound more nonchalant about it then I was actually feeling, “Things are finally better between all of us, plus it’s not like it’s gonna happen anyways.” After saying that I hear some kind of small gasp from behind me.

I turn my head and see... oh. Nya was leaning up against a post. Staring.

“Uhhhhhh hi?” I say questioningly, “Is- is there something you needed one of us for?”

“Oh um- I uh- I was just watching you guys play.” Nya said sheepishly, probably considering she had been caught.

“O- ok?” I say still confused, she’s been acting kinda weird since the interview.

“Um actually,” Nya said quickly and flustered, just as I was turning back to the game, “there was something I wanted to-“

Just then Lloyd interrupted and said “Master’s back, and there's trouble.”

—————————————————————

** Nya **

As Jay started to turn back around to continue playing, out of nowhere I got a sudden burst of confidence.

“Um actually,” I said probably sound flustered, “there was something I wanted to-“ but before I could finish Lloyd came to get all of us.

“Master’s back, and there's trouble.” he said hurriedly.

We are met up at the bridge, Kai had been the last there and the first to ask a question.

“What is it? Have they sold out of Kai action figures?” Kai said, of course my brother was worried about his own merchandise, “I knew there wasn't enough—“ Master Wu cut him off to address the REAL trouble.

“No. It appears when you destroyed the Cursed Realm, one ghost escaped. And you know him all too well.” Master Wu said with a tone of warning in his voice, “Clouse. Security footage shows him buying a train ticket that will arrive in Stiix in just a few hours.”

“Clouse?” Cole asked shocked, none of them were expect to here that name again, lThe sorcerer from Chen’s Island? What does he want with Stiix? That place is just a salvage yard now.”

“That's why I want you to go there and stop whatever it is he is planning to do.” Ordered Mater Wu matter-of-factly.

“But Dareth wanted us to visit the hospital for that Grant-A-Wish thing.” Kai interjected.

_ Oh shoot was that today, _ I thought,  _ I don’t wanna leave the poor kid hanging. _

“Hey, we take orders from Sensei Wu, not Dareth. Lil Nelson only has a broken leg. If his wish is to be a ninja for a day, that day can be tomorrow. Suit up” Lloyd pointed out.

_ Lloyd was right, we have a duty, _ I told myself,  _ plus Dareth WAS being sexist earlier . _

We all suited up and flew over to Stiix on our dragons. As we fly over Ninjago all previous worries melt away as the adrenaline from going on a mission kicks in.She looked over at Jay, wind blowing through his copper hair, sun shining on his freckled face, and a gleam in his sapphire eyes.He must have noticed I was staring at him again because he turned towards me and gives me a confused half smile.

“Do something on my face?” He asked in a half joking, half nervous voice, “Because you keep looking at me and spacing out, is everything ok?”

“I-" but before can give answer, Kai interrupts me.

“We're just over Ninjago City. Isn't that where Lil Nelson is? What do you say, drop by for a quick stop? In and out.” Kai says.

“We don't have time.” Lloyd protest clearly not wanting to get sidetracked.

“Technically, we do. As long as we don't encounter any problems.” Stated Zane, smiling most likely because PIXAL had done the calculations for that. The were really sweet together, even if me and the others can’t see or hear PIXAL.

“What does Sensei always say? Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today.” Cole adds, Lloyd wants to argue with that but can’t. 

So we fly to the hospital to visit Lil Nelson. The kid is really sweet, and the smile on his face doesn’t not make me regret coming here.I can tell everyone else feels the same.

“As a part of the Grant-A-Wish Foundation, we dub you an Honorary Ninja for the Day.” Lloyd said cheerily.

Another boy in the room said, “Aw. I wish I broke both my legs.”

“Could you stay to sign their casts?” Nelson asked, not wanting the other kids to feel left out.

“Aw, I wish we could, but duty calls.” I say remorsefully.

“Uh, not sure how far we'll get.” Cole say from over by the window, “Looks like we've got company.” Jay runs over next to Cole.

“How'd they find us?” Jay asked in a tone between annoyed and astonished.

We look over and see Kai on his phone as he says “Reply. Of course I'm at the hospital. My hair is sick. Haha. Send.” 

“Are you sending out a Chirp?” I ask annoyed. Of course he is, my brother always takes an chance he gets to stroke his ego.

“Uh, my followers have needs too.” Kai said as if his popularity was more important than keeping Ninjago safe.

“Yeah, well, I don't see us flying out of here with these birds in the sky.” Cole states, pointing out the helicopters in the sky.

“Cole's right.” Lloyd said, “No Dragons. If we're gonna escape, we can't be followed.” Almost immediately after Lloyd had said that the fans start pushing past the law enforcement that was down there.

“They're coming. What do we do?” Asked Cole with a note of urgency in his voice.

“You say I'm a ninja for the day, call me...” Lil’ Nelson says as pulls on a well made ninja hood, “the Purple Ninja!” He then kicks open the door for us to follow him.

“That hood looks legit.” I complimented as we run out the door, “Did you make that?”

“You have a lot of time on your hands when you break both your legs. This way.” Lil Nelson said as he leads us into a stair well. “This is as far as I can go. Follow this up to the rooftop. From there, take back streets. I'll hold them off at the pass.”

“Lil' Nelson—I mean, Purple Ninja, thanks.” Lloyd says gratefully.

“No. Thank _you_.” Nelson says to all of us, “You made my wish come true.”

We run up the stairs on to the hospital roof. The ground must have been in even, because all of a sudden I hear something.

“woah-“  _thud_ “ OW!” 

I turn around and see Jay on the ground, he tries stand but then falls back on to one knee. 

“Hey guys I think I twisted my ankle or something,” he says in a voice that gets the other’s attention, “It hurts to put any weight on it.” I rush over by his side to help him stand.

“Here let me help you up,” I say with a smile, giving him a hand to help pull him up, “I can help you walk if you need.”

He looks at me for a second then says “No thanks, I can’t take care of myself.” He pushes himself up on to his left leg. Jay leaves just the tip of his right foot touching the ground so he can stay balanced without putting any weight on it.

While he does Cole stands next to me and says “She was just trying to help man.”

“It’s okay,” I say turning to Cole and giving him a reassuring smile, “Right now, we're just having our first fight.” After I said that, I knew I shouldn’t have.

“What do you mean ‘right now?’” Jay says turning his head towards me, “And just what are you implying by ‘we?’” The look on his just say ‘wtf did you just say.’ The words are stuck on the tip of my tongue.

“They're gonna see us.” Lloyd says breaking the awkward silence, pointing out the helicopters above, “Quick, take cover.” 

Kai grabs my hand and pulls me up to the billboard we were standing next to using Airjitzu, remembering that I can’t do it myself yet. Everyone else follows us, except Jay since his ankle is twisted.

“Jay you need to hide too!” I call to him, he ignores me and just stands there with his arms crossed, “Just forget what I said and and take me hand. Please.”

He looks down at the ground for a second then back at me and says, “No. What did you mean by ‘we?’ And why have you been acting so weird lately?”

“Hey spark plug, can you just take her hand so we don’t get spotted.” Cole says slightly annoyed at his best friend.

“Too late. So much for stopping Clouse,” Kai says in the same annoyed tone.

“Ugh. Let's just hope he missed his train.” Lloyd adds.

_ Something tells me that someone or something bad is coming. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, oh boy. Next chapter Nadakhan is going to make his appearance, so stay tuned for that!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the first chapter was short, I will try to make the others longer


End file.
